The cat of Hogwarts
by Lindygirl16
Summary: one-shot, two years after Hogwarts, Draco finds a cat in a tower and tells her everything that is bothering him, not knowing that there is no such thing as an normal cat in Hogwarts... sweet and inocent Dramione. epiloge of last book never happend!


**The Cat in the tower.**

**Disclaimer: **Do not own Harry Potter or anything relaited

Draco wandered the castle one-day, two years after Hogwarts ended for him. He found that it was his only true home and got a job as the Potions Professor. After his father got arrested for killing his mom and being on Voldemort's side, Malfoy Manor never really felt the same. So he sold it to a wealthy muggle, knowing that his dad would hate it.

So here he was walking around doing absolutely nothing, he just walked and walked and kept on walking.

It was summer holiday and he was one of the few that decided to stay.

He saw a large wooden door with a big silver knob that he hadn't seen before, and decided to open it and see where it would go.

When he opened the door, he saw a grand staircase that folded itself along the walls, twisting and turning it's way up. Draco, feeling adventurous, climbed up.

After walking for what seemed like ages for Draco, he finally reached the end of the stairs and found himself inside a tower with a beautifull view over the lake and a single chair standing in front of the window.

Draco walked closer to the chair and noticed a cat was inside the tower as well. it's beautifull golden brown fur glistering in the last sunstreems comming from the window. When he tried to pet it, the cat backed off and ran from him to hide in a corner away from his reach.

"So, even you think i'm evil? Can't blame you though. But a cat? Even the cat? You're a pet! Your supposed to have love to give to every one who pets you, love without conditions! Not even the bloody cat trusts me..." Draco mumbled to himself.

Draco sat down and kept talking to the cat.

"What are you doing up here anyway? Who feeds you? Do you even have an owner?"

"I'm starting to lose my mind, talking to a bloody pet!" Draco shook his head but started talking again anyway. He just needed to talk, even if it was to a cat.

"You can't help it. You're just a cat. Nobody can help me, as I can't help anyone...I hurt so many people! Damaged so many lives, destroyed all those dreams...I used to be a monster because thats what he wanted me to be, but he's gone now. Tucked away in Askaban...now I'm finally free to show my true self...but nobody believes I'm being true. They all think i'm playing pretendencies..."

Draco sat there talking and did not notice that the cat actually was listening and crept a little closer to his chair.

"You know he just beat me to do what he wanted, almost killed me once actually. Made sure that I was mean to every halfblood, muggleborn and so-called 'blood-traitors' but usually I could not find anything to hate...I just...pretended. You know, it really hurt me to act that way, to do those things...it hurts that they dont trust me but I understand that after all those years its hard to trust."

By now the cat was sitting next to him on the ground, tail neatly folded around her paws. Her head titled slightly to the side, the cats eyes watching his every move as if it could feel his emotion and was searching for some sign  
of falsehood.

"I can't sleep anymore, because of all the troubles i've caused, all the peoples I humiliated...it's like they're hunting me during the night. I try to forget, to hide all the wrongs I did somewhere in my head and hide my past inside…but it's hard kitty! Its way to bloody hard..."

The cat meowed and Draco looked at the cat, "What is it kitty?" The cat jumped on his lap and looked at him, like she tried to tell him something...like he shouldn't give up on hope...

"It's funny. It seems like you understand what i'm saying..." At this the cat meowed again.

Draco reached out his hand and started gently stroking the cat while he kept talking to her

"I wished I could erase all those years, all the harm I have done, but I can't it's a part of me. I just hope that some day, someone can accept who I was pretending to be and is not afraid to give me another shot, so I can show that person who I am for real."

"If you want me to be I could try to be that person."

Draco was shocked to say the least, "You…You talk??"

"Well…yes. I mean this is Hogwarts! You actually expected a NORMAL cat to be in one of the towers? No, to be perfectly honest I'm an annimagus, I go here when I want some peace and quiet from the other professors."

After saying that the cat leapt from his lap and started changing into a human being again.

Draco held his breath for a second when he saw the brown and bushy hair and the big brown eyes of none other than Hermione Granger, head of Gryffindor house and Defence Against the Dark Arts Teacher.

"Granger?" Draco only found that word in his vocabulary.

"Professor Malfoy." Hermione greated him, though they where a bit past that part.

"So you heard everything I said?"

"Yeah and I believe you. I want to give you a shot."

"..."

At this Draco was at an lost for words, he had tormented her for years and years on end and still she believed him and wanted to give him a shot. Little did she know, he had liked her for years.

He always made sure he was extra mean to her, because when he was still little he once liked a muggleborn girl and played with her every day in the playground, but when his father found out she was a 'mudblood' he killed her in front of Draco. He would not let that happen to Hermione as well.

"Draco?" Hermione looked up into his eyes. "It's not your fault that you were that way, that you did those things, and...I forgive you."

Draco looked down at the small woman in front of him and smiled for the first time in many years. Maybe, just maybe, he would not spend the rest of his life alone after all.

**The end.**

**A.N. ****well what did you think? I now i'm horrible, just got an idea while I was waiting at the buss stop and saw a cat looking at me through a window.**

**I really want to thank my beta '****BellaBunny1292'**** for doing a wonderfull job!**

**Also much thanks to 'Reigns Wondering Thoughts' for helping me improve my story.**

**well anyway, please leave a comment and ehh.. have a happy life!**


End file.
